Stark Season Twelve
A continuation of the previous seasons now that Tony Stark is Iron Man. 2024-2025 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark/ Iron Man- 20/20 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-Stark- 16/20 Michael B. Jordan as James Rhodes/ Iron Patriot-20/20 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-15/20 Jim Broadbent as Jarvis-19/20 Justin Hartley as Clint Bardon/ Hawkeye-15/20 Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America-2/20 Recurring Dylan O Brien as Tony Stane/ The Soverighn-3/20 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis Earth Two-1/20 Callum Blue as The Mandarin-2/20 Episodes # Months later, Tony finally gets to marry Pepper. Tony must stop a terrorist from using the Destroyer armor. # Justinne Hammer, Justin Hammer`s sister, tries to track down Iron Man to help her investigate bombings, Meanwhile Flashbacks reveal that Union Jack was a hero in the mid 70`s. # Technovore attacks Pepper, injuring her, so Tony must find out who he is. Rhodey signs up with the Government. # Captain America comes in Tony`s armory injured, so he learns that the mysterious Winter Soldier is up to it. Union Jack unites a 5th stone. # Tony gets captured by Ezekiel when he tells people that he is Iron Man. Zoe returns using her new hero name Watch. # Yellowjacket is investigating a vigilante named Wasp, but he begins to have feelings for her and the Avengers' missions are put in risk. Captain America discovers that the Winter Soldier is working for Red Skull. # Iron Man must save Pepper when The Sovereighn poses as Tony once more. Meanwhile, Thor travels to Asgard and discovers by the sorcerer Karnilla about the Norn Stones, and that his former lover, Amora, the Enchantress is aiding Union Jack. # The Avengers Tower is attacked by the mysterious Red Hulk, and so, Hulk got emprisioned by Thaddeus Ross and the Hulkbusters. # An alien hero named Captain Marvel falls into an observatory and grants the timid pilot Carol Danvers superpowers. # Zoe of Earth Two arrives and tells Tony that a villian called Ultron will come to this Universe, but to kill a young Tony Stark before he becomes Iron Man, so Iron Man must stop him. # Wasp helps the team stop Red Hulk when he creates super-soldiers with the Hulk`s blood. # Iron Man and Iron Patriot investigate a murderer who killed members of his team in the Army. Meanwhile Zoe gets kidnapped by the returning Soverighn. # Iron Man must save Zoe, from harm while The Soverighn tells him that he killed all of the enemies Stark has faced. # Thor finds out that Loki is trying to find out how to ressurect Thanos, but in physical form. Tony and Pepper go to a party undercover to stop a new rich Billionaire. # Quicksilver runs so fast he travels back in time to stop Loki from killing Hawkeye. Since he changed time two new villians arrive Titanium Man and Whiplash arrive. # Union Jack arrives once more and take yet another one of the Norn Stones. Hawkeye has to deal with the things he lost as a ressurected man. # An hero by the name of Ghost Rider aids Black Panther to stop as Union Jack is near to complete his quest. Meanwhile, Simon Williams (Skandar Keynes), an old friend of Tony, feels humilated by Stark and so is accidentalloy trasnformed into the ionic villain Wonder Man. # Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Yellowjacket and Ant-Man aids Thor in defeating, but not killing, Thanos, who flees and controls an army of Chitauri. His last words before leaving to the unknown are: Ragnarök is coming. # Baron Zemo returns, with a new team of villains created to defeat the Avengers: The Masters of Evil, which contains Amora, Titanium Man, Klaw, Taskmaster, Madame Masque and Wonder Man. # Captain America and Iron Man discovers that Red Skull was the president of the United States, Dell Rusk, all along, and so, they must stop his agent, the Winter Solider, from releasing an deadly virus on New York. Iron Man dissappears. Category:Bat24